Masahiro Higashide
"He is an open man with a million talents in his body. Looking for problems with him, then it's tantamount to looking for a disease" ''—Deskripsi singkat tentang Masahiro Higashide Biography Masahiro adalah Pureblood berbakat yang lahir dari kedua orang tua yang terbilang miskin materi. Bahkan rumah Masahiro kecil terbuat dari kayu yang apabila terkena angin puting beliung bisa saja hancur berkeping-keping. Masuk Mahoutokoro pada tahun 2001, Masahiro mendapat nilai sempurna di tiap pelajaran yang membuatnya mendapat jubah emas Zero Rank. Dipasrahi gelar Leader asrama membuat sifat bertanggung jawab Masahiro tumbuh berkembang menjadi sangat baik hingga ia dapat dipercaya oleh siapapun, ditambah lagi Masahiro adalah orang yang terbuka dan menerima siapa saja yang ingin menjadi temannya. Lulus dari Mahoutokoro, Masahiro langsung mendaftar menjadi seorang Auror dengan bekingan nilai sempurna miliknya. Tentu saja ia dapat diterima dengan mudah disana. Karir Masahiro dalam bidang Auror bisa dibilang cukup cemerlang hingga suatu hari ia terpilih menjadi delegasi jepang dalam Konfederasi penyihir internasional. Masa itu ia gunakan untuk membahagiakan keluarganya dengan membangun ulang rumah keluarganya dan memberi uang makan yang cukup hingga keluarganya bisa dibilang naik derajat karena sekarang mereka adalah orang berada. Namun semua tak berlangsung lama, mendengar sekolah sihir Mahoutokoro mengundangnya menjadi guru dari kekkai fuin dan guru beladiri tangan kosong membuatnya harus memilih antara mengabdi pada Mahoutokoro atau Kementrian sihir jepang. Setelah difikirkan matang matang, Masahiro memilih mengabdi pada Mahoutokoro dan melepas jabatannya dari kementrian dan Konfederasi penyihir internasional untuk menghadiri Mahoutokoro. Bukan sebagai siswa, tapi sebagai guru. Physical Appearance ''"An attractive man with black hair and black eyes. Can be seen from the two slices, he is an ambitious person to get something he wants." Sedari kecil Masahiro sudah diajari untuk rapi. Ayahnya menekankan Masahiro untuk menjadi pribadi yang rapih meski keadaan keluarga mereka saat itu masih terpuruk. Walau selalu rapih, tapi tak jarang Masahiro berpenampilan Stylish dengan dandanan ala mahounai, ditambah dengan sifat terbukanya membuat Masahiro disukai banyak orang entah itu dari kalangan mahounai atau penyihir. Personality and Traits Masahiro dikenal sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Apa yang ia mulai maka ia juga yang akan menyelesaikan. Tak banyak sifat unik yang dimiliki Masahiro, dia adalah orang yang terbuka serta bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, serta bisa juga menjaga rahasia yang menurutnya penting untuk dijaga. Hanya saja, Masahiro punya obsesi yang teramat tinggi pada sesuatu yang disebut keadilan bahkan hingga ke titik tertinggi, yaitu memakai segala cara meski itu bertentangan dengan Hak Asasi sekalipun. Magical Abilities and Skills * Duelling: '''Masahiro adalah duelist yang sangat kuat, hal ini dibuktikan dengan mudahnya Masahiro mengalahkan gerombolan teroris dengan skill duel yang tinggi sendirian. Bahkan sebelum Agen Auror kementrian sihir jepang datang ke TKP. * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: '''Masahiro adalah seorang profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang meyakinkan. Pengalaman pribadi Masahiro dengan Ilmu Hitam sebagai Aurors memungkinkannya untuk membuat pelajaran yang sangat menarik bagi para siswanya. Mahoutokoro mencatat bahwa Masahiro telah mengajar mereka banyak hal. Fakta lain tentang bagian ini adalah Masahiro yang ditempatkan di bawah Kutukan Imperius oleh ayahnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, dia berhasil membebaskan diri dari kutukan pada waktu-waktu tertentu, dan dia kemudian berhasil mengajarkan keterampilan melawan Kutukan Imperius kepada teman temannya. * '''Dark Arts: '''Masahiro adalah praktisi ilmu hitam yang hebat, terbukti dengan Masahiro yang berhasil melakukan ketiga Kutukan yang Tak Terampuni dengan sukses dan sejak usia muda. Serta menguasai hampir seluruh Hexes Jinx dan Curse. Meski ia adalah seorang praktisi ilmu hitam yang hebat, itu tak membuat Masahiro menjadi seorang penyihir gelap. Masahiro juga terkenal akan minat khusus nya terhadap sihir gelap, ia dapat melemparkan Cruciatus Curse dengan amat menyakitkan bahkan sewaktu ia masih bersekolah. * '''Potions: '''Masahiro sangat ahli dalam membuat ramuan, karena ia mampu membuat sendiri Ramuan Polijus yang sangat kompleks sejak usia dini untuk menyamar sebagai adiknya. Keahliannya di Pembuatan Ramuan melampaui resep sederhana yang didokumentasikan, diterima dan diikuti oleh masyarakat umum. Sedari Masahiro masih menjadi siswa, dia telah mengubah instruksi resmi dalam buku yang digunakan dalam pelajaran Potion dengan variasinya sendiri, yang biasanya menghasilkan hasil yang lebih cepat dan lebih efisien. Masahiro juga mampu membuat ramuan yang sangat rumit seperti Veritaserum dan Ramuan Wolfsbane dengan waktu yang relatif cepat. * '''Charms: '''Masahiro sangat berbakat dalam hal ini, lebih dari cukup untuk menipu banyak dari teroris yang telah meresahkan penyihir jepang dengan kekuatannya. Selain itu Masahiro juga bisa dengan cepat memahami bagaimana Peta Perampok bekerja dan meniru konsep Peta perampok untuk membuat Peta perampok versinya sendiri. Masahiro juga sudah bisa melakukan Disillusionment Charms yang cukup kuat untuk secara efektif membuat dirinya tidak terlihat tanpa perlu menggunakan jubah tembus pandang selama remaja akhir Masahiro di Mahoutokoro, ini merupakan prestasi luar biasa dalam karir nya dalam mantra. Selain itu, fakta lain menyebutkan bahwa Masahiro dapat membuat beberapa mantra sewaktu berada di Mahoutokoro. * '''Transfiguration: Masahiro''' sangat mahir dalam bidang ini, kemampuan dan pengetahuannya pada area Transfigurasi Manusia cukup untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi replika seseorang untuk periode waktu yang lama tanpa memerlukan Ramuan Polijus. '''Masahiro juga menunjukkan keterampilan yang mengesankan dalam bidang sihir ini, ia dapat mengubah salah satu dari gerombolan teroris menjadi bebek ketika dia berusaha untuk menyerang Masahiro. * '''Occulumency: '''Masahiro adalah Occlumens yang sangat kuat dan terampil ia dapat menggunakan Occlumency untuk melindungi dirinya dari efek Veritaserum. Masahiro juga dapat mengelabui seorang Seer dengan memberikan fikiran palsu didalam kepalanya untuk mencegah mereka mengambil informasi penting. * '''Non-verbal Magic: '''Masahiro dapat melemparkan banyak mantra yang sangat maju tanpa mengucapkan mantra, seperti ketika dia mengubah satu Teroris menjadi bebek, ia juga dapat melemparkan 1 dari dua kutukan tak termaafkan dengan Non-verbal Spells yaitu Cruciatus Curse. Masahiro juga dapat mengalahkan lima Teroris saat menjalani pertarungan secara bersamaan tanpa mengucapkan satu mantra pun. Masahiro juga menyembuhkan luka di tangan Daizen dengan dalam diam tanpa menyebut inkantasi mantra itu sendiri. * '''Wandless Magic: '''Masahiro adalah seorang praktisi yang amat handal dalam menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat. Kemampuannya bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan dengan bisanya ia menggunakan dua mantra berbeda tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Selain itu, dengan hanya menggunakan gerakan tangan, Masahiro dapat menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang kuat untuk bergerak memukul pada orang-orang dan benda-benda, terutama mampu memecahkan tanah dengan mengirimkan gelombang kejut yang berdesir melalui jalan. * '''Elemental Magic Affinity: '''Masahiro sangat mampu menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi unsur-unsur, terutama api, air, angin serta petir meskipun ia tampaknya lebih menyukai yang pertama, baik untuk tujuan tempur maupun tambahan, seperti yang terlihat ketika menyimpang dari mantra yang lebih konvensional. Masahiro akan dengan terampil menggunakan Mantra elemental untuk menyerang lawannya. Dia juga menguasai satu mantra dimana Masahiro menciptakan sebuah api hitam panas yang dapat menghanguskan apapun yang tersentuh olehnya. Dengan metode Non-Verbal spell. * '''Teaching Skill: '''Setelah tampaknya selalu sangat tertarik dalam mengajar, sejak usia muda, Masahiro sudah menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menjadi sosok dan model yang seperti mentor bagi teman-teman teman muridnya, seperti dicatat oleh beberapa temannya, dan sebagai orang dewasa, Masahiro berbakat dalam mengajar ditambah dengan kemampuan magisnya yang luar biasa membuatnya sepenuhnya mampu mengelola posisi Profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Mahoutokoro. * '''Wand Versality: '''Masahiro mampu menggunakan tongkat sihir secara efektif selain miliknya, termasuk ayah, kakak dan beberapa Aurors bahkan mampu melakukan mantra-mantra sulit seperti Kutukan yang Tak Terampuni bersama mereka. * '''Apparation: '''Masahiro sangat ahli dalam bidang apparasi. Dia bisa memindahkan dirinya dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan ketepatan titik-pindah yang amat akurat, bahkan ketika ia terkunci dalam pertempuran Masahiro dapat melakukan apparasi sebelum dengan cepat melakukan serangan balik. * '''Intelectual Genius: '''Masahiro bukan hanya penyihir hebat, tetapi juga memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, dianggap sebagai salah satu siswa paling cemerlang diangkatannya, dan, sebagai orang dewasa, dianggap oleh banyak orang sebagai orang bijaksana. Kecerdasannya terutama terbukti melalui kejeniusan taktis dan strategisnya, membuktikan dirinya mampu merancang rencana induk yang rumit Terutama pandai menebak, membuat hipotesis, dan memprediksi. * '''Magical Mastery: '''Setelah tahun pertamanya di Mahoutokoro, Masahiro sudah dikenal sangat berbakat dalam seni magis, dan dipandang oleh beberapa orang sebagai siswa paling berbakat di angkatannya hingga saat itu, memenangkan banyak penghargaan dan hadiah yang membutuhkan kemampuan magis di luar usianya. * '''Auror Skills: '''Sebagai seorang Auror tentu saja keterampilan Masahiro dibidang ini bisa dibilang hebat. Karena, bersama dengan anggota Aurors lain, Masahiro membuat kementrian sihir jepang cukup ditakuti oleh teroris kala itu. * '''Charisma: '''Sedari kecil Masahiro terkenal dengan kharisma serta sifat terbukanya untuk mengendalikan seseorang. Dengan kharisma miliknya, Masahiro dapat membuat seorang lawan menjadi gentar saat bertatap mata dengannya. * '''Guessing: '''Masahiro bukanlah seorang seer atau Legilimens, namun dia dapat menerka apa yang ingin orang bicarakan jika ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang meski tidak 100% benar. * '''Martial Art: '''Sebagai pembimbing dari klub Taijutsu tentu saja Masahiro menguasai beladiri utama yaitu Aikido dan Judo untuk mengajar anggota dari klub Taijutsu itu sendiri. Possession * '''Tongkat Sihir: '''Masahiro memiliki tongkat dengan Spesifikasi sebagai berikut. Yew Wood, Acromantula's Web Core, 14" inch length Unyielding Flexibility. Tongkat sihir Yew termasuk di antara jenis yang paling langka, dan pasangan ideal mereka juga tidak biasa, dan kadang-kadang terkenal. Tongkat sihir yew terkenal memiliki kekuatan hidup dan mati bagi pemiliknya, yang tentu saja dapat dikatakan tentang semua tongkat sihir; namun tongkat Yew masih mempertahankan reputasi yang sangat gelap dan menakutkan di bidang duel dan semua kutukan. Sementara Tongkat yang dibuat dengan inti jaring Acromantula adalah ilegal di Inggris, dan sebagian besar akan disita oleh pihak berwenang. Pemilik tongkat semacam itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik dengan sihir Hitam khususnya, Kutukan Imperius. Tongkat ini bersifat tradisional di bagian timur dunia, jadi pengecualian tertentu dibuat, tetapi mereka yang melakukan perjalanan diplomatik yang panjang akan sering menemukan tongkat pengganti untuk masa tinggal mereka. Tongkat dengan inti ini perlu ditangani dengan hormat, atau mereka bisa temperamental dan mudah berubah. Untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan sihir ofensif; kombinasi yang menarik, mengingat mereka melakukannya dengan baik dengan Ilmu Hitam juga. Fakta lain mengatakan bahwa pemilik tongkat dengan inti jaring Acromantula Dikatakan telah cocok untuk menjadi penyihir terampil atau penyihir yang memiliki masa depan yang gelap, dan biasanya mereka yang menggunakan tongkat ini akhirnya menjadi penjahat atau pedagang gelap. Meskipun tidak semua pengguna tongkat dengan inti jaring Acromantula adalah jahat. * '''Equinox Map: '''Masahiro memiliki sebuah peta yang konsepnya mirip dengan Marauders map yaitu menggunakan Homonculous Charm, namun peta milik Masahiro terdengar lebih maju karena dapat mengetahui sandi rahasia ruangan tersembunyi di Mahoutokoro. * '''Toshio: '''Kucing peliharaan Relationships Etymology Quotes Trivia and Additional Informations Gallery